


Younglings

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: Brave Enough, Strong Enough [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asexual Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, On Hiatus, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Growing up with Obi-Wan Kenobi is almost as much of an adventure as being Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Brave Enough, Strong Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735165
Kudos: 25





	Younglings

**Author's Note:**

> With short chapters, this fic is a bit of a guilty-pleasure work when I don’t have time to work on my main WIPs after homework and things. It’s my first reader-insert, and I hope you enjoy!

You’re three when a new youngling joins the créche. He’s small, and scared, and excited, and he’s the oldest new crécheling you’ve ever met.

The créche masters encourage all of you to become friends with him. He’s also three, and you’re so young, and it’s so easy to make friends when all you have is things in common.

His name is Obi-Wan, and you’re certain you’re going to be best friends forever.

It’s two weeks before you hear him crying in his bed, which, conveniently, is near yours.

“Obi?”

His face is buried in his hands, and your little brow furrows.

“What’s wrong?”

“I miss my family.”

Well, you’ve spent most of your life in the Jedi Temple, and you don’t quite understand, but you know this much— “We’re your family, Obi.” Little arms wrap around a little torso, and he buried his head in your shoulder, and he cries while you console him as a three-year-old does.

When you fall asleep, a tangle of short, chubby limbs and messy hair, you dream of family, and the dream has Obi-Wan and that’s all you’ll remember when you wake.


End file.
